


Moment of Truth

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could possibly be the most important moment of Kit's life. So, unsurprisingly, he was nervous as he stepped into the beautiful drawing room of the mysterious girl's home. He had just sent the Captain to fetch the girl from the attic, where the singing had been coming from. And all Kit could do for now was wait.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

This could possibly be the most important moment of Kit's life. So, unsurprisingly, he was nervous as he stepped into the beautiful drawing room of the mysterious girl's home. He had just sent the Captain to fetch the girl from the attic, where the singing had been coming from. And all Kit could do for now was wait.

He could hardly even think about the possibility that the girl singing was not the girl from the ball. It had to be. It sounded exactly like her, and Kit knew in his heart that he was in the right place. 

But if it'd turn out that the girl did not want him, or that she was not the right one, Kit knew that he'd survive. He was strong. He had survived the deaths of both his parents. He knew that he could live without the love of his life. But he just really didn't want to.

He thought about the girl, and the way she had made him feel on both times they had met. First the day in the forest. The beautiful, young woman had stunned him with her talk of what was right and what was wrong. 

She had completely inspired him to take a stand against the Grand Duke and everything that had been forced down his throat ever since he was a child. 

And the way she had spoken about courage and kindness... she had the tendency of speaking the words that Kit had thought of his entire life, but had never found the way to express. 

But now he knew. He knew who he needed to be, he knew what he needed to do to be a good ruler, and it was all because of her. And there was nothing he wanted more than to have her rule by his side.

He thought of the night of the ball, and the way she had charmed him the second she had arrived in the room. The girl had such beauty, both inside and out, that you couldn't help but to look at her. And when they had danced, there had been such a connection. 

It was that moment, combined with their time in the secret garden, that convinced Kit that the girl's feelings for him had to be at least somewhat mutual. The Grand Duke had claimed that perhaps the girl did not love him. But it couldn't be so. 

Kit knew what love looked like. He had watched his parents together, and they had always been incredibly in love, until the very end. And the way the girl had smiled at him, it was love. 

Perhaps it was only his wishful thinking. Perhaps he was arrogant and wrong in chasing after her. But he needed to know that she was alright. He needed her to know how much she meant to him. Even if his feelings were not returned.

Kit fumbled with the shoe in his hands, standing by the mirror, waiting for the moment the girl would show up. And then he heard the footsteps. 

He turned around slowly, his heart beating like a loud drum, his eyes meeting those of the girl's he had longed to see for so long. She had a smile on her face. It was a good start.

And just like that, Kit asked the question he had been wondering for the longest time: "Who are you?" All the while knowing what whatever her answer would be, it did not matter. He loved her, despite her status, despite her name. He knew she was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of the elements from the novel, but I tried to keep this original, too :) Hopefully it's to your liking! I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
